Ship Wrecked
by Silvolf
Summary: Sequel to Road Trip. AvistA and Zorak find the ship they've been looking for but will the hostile aliens who own it prevent them from flying it off Earth and on to their destiny in the stars?


This fic was inspired by all the recent UFO activity we've had round here lately. Also its a sequel to Road Trip, which you can also read among my fics!  
AvistA and Zorak take the RV and finally find the ship they've been searching for but when they encounter the guys who own said ship (Akrennians) things may not go according to plan. Slight Titan AE crossover in that I threw in the Akrennians. Also spot the Hitchhikers Guide to the Galaxy references!! There are echoes of a Doctor Who type personality too (that's harder to spot but it was an influence when writing this). Enjoy folks!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my character, AvistA the Demidragon.

* * *

**Ship Wrecked**

"Hey, ya remembered everything?" came a voice from somewhere in the region of the RV's cockpit. It was Zorak and he was itching to go. He'd picked up the signal of another space craft on his cell phone and was desperate for it not to be a failure like last time when he'd ended up with his truck being hotwired and stolen. Of course that's how they'd come into the possession of the RV but to him that was neither here nor there. They still weren't off that "shithole" of a planet and this was bad in Zorak's books. Very bad. And Zorak's books didn't need to be bad. Bad stuff happened when Zorak was pissed off. This usually involved a selection of firearms, torture weapons and blood leakage from orifices that weren't there before Zorak got pissed off.  
AvistA ran round to the front of the RV and hopped in. "Yeah I got everything" she replied, slamming the door with a flourish.  
Zorak smirked, in his world the feisty Demidragon was the only girl that mattered to him and he was not leaving the planet without her. He was aware that to actually care for something (although he never thought of it as "caring") other than himself was a large weakness but he knew she could take care of herself anyway.  
"Awright then let's roll!" Zorak laughed wickedly and revved up the engine, making the RV roar unnaturally. Well, he had modified it a bit, made it more to his tastes. It now sported a massive evil looking spiked grille on the front and of course outlandishly sized rear spoilers like his truck. He did this to the RV simply to DARE people to make fun of it so he could kick the crap outta them. Butt kicking was a hobby of his. He'd even sung a song about how much he loved butt kicking at one point back when he was famous. The RV was also "custom painted" Zorak was rubbish at painting except in blood and so that was what he'd used. Throwing dead things at the RV so they made happy splashy bloody patterns upon impact gave a nice effect. Thus it was red and white. He'd sprayed over it with paint sealant so the blood stayed and wasn't washed off.  
The whole effect of the snarling grille, the blood splats and the rear spoilers made the vehicle look ominous and disturbing. He'd also put in spiked hubcaps for spiking other cars tires while he raced them. The RV wasn't that fast and boosters would have probably blown its engine so to insure that he won races even with a slower vehicle, of course he cheated. He was good at that too.  
"So, where is the ship this time? In the desert again?" asked AvistA, lying back in her seat and listening to the music that was already blaring in the stereo.  
"It's past the desert. We gotta go through the desert and its somewhere on a road beyond." Zorak replied.  
"Cool" was AvistA's only reply. She yawned. It was unusual for Zorak to start out so early but it was 9am and they'd been up since 7.  
"Ya know what that means, babe..." smirked Zorak.  
"Err...no not really. So long as it doesn't mean we'll get stranded in the desert or something I'll be ok with it."  
"You'll be ok with it whatever" murmured Zorak with an irritated antennae twitch before he said "We gotta spend the night in the RV heheheheh"  
AvistA grinned broadly. Oh she knew what that meant. It meant no one in the desert would be able to sleep for the noise they'd make while entangled in a fit of passion. Zorak was a noisy lover. Very noisy. The neighbours often complained about it but he simply told them to "bite him" and gave the finger. None ever bothered to do much about it but they certainly complained.  
"Ooh then we'll go all out tonight then...I wonder who'll scream the loudest" AvistA wiggled in glee.  
"You will. This I can assure you" Zorak drawled long and low and suddenly swerved the RV onto the highway, causing AvistA to grab the side of the door.  
Zorak laughed loudly. AvistA chuckled and swished her tail to the music. The Bad Touch by the Bloodhound Gang had just come on the stereo now. They started to sing.  
"Turn me on I'm mister coffee with an automatic drip!!" Some other people in nearby cars gave them weird looks but some teens actually joined in. AvistA gave them the two finger peace sign out the window and they returned with a thumbs up.  
"Hey, stop makin' friends with the other drivers" snapped Zorak. AvistA just laughed.  
"Hey you buncha girls wanna race?" yelled Zorak to the teens in the beaten up Chevy.  
"Race you?? In that thing? You gotta be kiddin', man! Our car may be crap but it's not a crap wagon like yours!" yelled back the teen driving the Chevy.  
"Haha! But I got something you don't got." Zorak smirked knowingly.  
"Oh yeah? What's that?"  
Zorak swerved the RV so it skidded alongside the Chevy, the spikes in the RV's hubcaps shot outwards and burst the two closest tires before retracting.  
"STYLE!" yelled Zorak, laughing his head off with cruel glee and driving off leaving the teens bewildered and angry in their limping car.  
AvistA was in hysterics. "N...nice one hun..." she snorted involuntarily and giggled, her eyes watering.  
"Ya know it heheh" grinned Zorak. "Ya know the trouble with that whole shit about good things comin' to an end?"  
"Well bad things come to an end too...but go on" AvistA looked at him curiously.  
"Well when you torture a guy, really make him suffer and then kill him. You wish you hadn't killed him."  
"Wow that's really compassionate of you, Zorak"  
"Na, it means you wish you'd tortured him for longer, really made him suffer heheheheh. The fun's kinda over when he'd dead."  
"Na, then you find some other schmo to pick on" AvistA smiled at him.  
"Hey yer right! That's a good way of lookin' at it, babe."  
"Of course! Else why would I be here?" she winked.  
"Oh I can think of many reasons why yer here. One is cos I need my fix of sex. Most of the others I aint talkin' about cos they'd make me sound like a wimp." Zorak winked at her and she knew what he meant. Some things he rarely, if ever, spoke about but she knew what they were and how he felt.  
They drove for another hour or so before Zorak wanted a drink. "Hey Avi, get me a beer wouldja?"  
AvistA didn't question, she knew Zorak, being Zorak wouldn't get caught for drinking and driving and also that it took a whole keg of beer at the least to get him completely drunk off his head. Plus questioning Zorak was always a bad idea.  
She cracked open a beer and handed it to him, getting a can of lager for herself. A squeeze of lime brought up the taste and she swigged it down.  
Zorak pretty much downed it in two gulps. "Ahh, that's better."  
AvistA belched. Zorak glanced at her and belched louder.  
"Oh yeah? Bring it on!" She belched louder.  
"I wouldn't challenge me, babe..." he gave an earth shattering belch that rattled the windows of the RV. AvistA sweatdropped and backed down. "Fair enough, you win!"  
"Hell yeah I do!" he laughed.  
They sang along to Allstar by Smashmouth and air guitared when they sang "Hey now, you're a rock star!" The RV practically bounced down the highway.  
Then Zorak started cruising, really slowly and causing a massive traffic jam. People yelled them to "Get a move on" and "Hurry up rust bucket!"  
Zorak laughed and yelled out the window "Screw you!"  
AvistA laid back with what was left of her lager and watched the world go by out the window. Both front windows were right down and the warm summer air blew in.  
Zorak's cell was perched in its holder on the dashboard, like a sat nav, it showed the route they had to take and a blinking light at the end of the route, that was the ship's fading signal. Zorak had surmised it had crashed and was losing power so they had to get to it before it drained and fix it up. Then they could be off the planet forever.  
Around lunchtime they pulled into a little roadside cafe and gas station. This was the last one before the main stretch of desert.  
"Fill up, babe, make sure ya use the bathroom and I'll top up the tank." Zorak got out the RV and AvistA got out the other side.  
"I'll join you after I've filled the tank. Get me a sub and a large Coke." Zorak told her and started pumping gas into the RV's tank.  
AvistA nodded "Sure hun" and headed into the cafe.  
It was a dingy cafe; it looked dirty and had an odd and icky smell of dirty frying oil about it. AvistA felt sure that anything she consumed here would rot her stomach so she ordered Zorak's food but decided to consume some of the stuff she'd bought with her rather than risk getting food poisoning. That was never a problem for Zorak, since he was someone who could comfortably drink Strychnine and not get sick.  
Soon Zorak came in. Imposing at 7 feet, he looked around for AvistA, saw her sat at a table down the other end of the café and went and sat with her.  
He tucked into his sub and checked the co ordinates on the phone. Then he noticed AvistA's lack of food.  
"Hey, where's yours?" he asked.  
AvistA sighed. "I didn't have any. This place doesn't look too healthy, I think it might give me food poisoning or something" she said in low tones.  
"FOOD POISONING?? WHATEVER THE HELL GAVE YOU THAT IDEA?" yelled Zorak. The guy behind the counter gave him a look as dirty as the frying oil and Zorak laughed evilly.  
"Yeah I know it sucks but when we're off this place I'll take ya to some of the best restaurants in space!" Zorak reassured her.  
AvistA smirked. "So long as it's not The Restaurant at the End of the Universe, I don't mind"  
Zorak just gave her a confused look and carried on eating.  
AvistA suddenly remembered she'd forgotten her towel.  
Zorak finished his sub, lit a cigarette and drank his Coke. AvistA looked out the window while he was doing this and noticed a bunch of teens standing around the RV pointing and gesturing at it, laughing.  
"Hey Zee, looks like we're in for some amusement…" she pointed to them and Zorak's eyes lit up with glee, like a kid who's just been told Christmas had come a month early.  
He took a huge drag of his cig, finishing it and got up. AvistA followed, her tail waggling in excitement.  
Zorak slammed open the door of the café and stepped out. The kids looked round.  
"Ya like what ya see do ya?" asked Zorak stepping up to them, drawn up to his full height and towering over them.  
"No, it's crap, look at these ridiculous spoilers. I mean, come on. This heap of junk yours or what?" said a slightly braver looking kid. The others had all stepped back in shock and slight fear at the giant bug before them.  
"What would you do if it was mine?" asked Zorak, the slight dangerous tone in his voice being picked up by all the teens except, apparently the lead one.  
"I'd tell you what a jerk you were for having such a crappy ride. I mean, you look freaky enough. I guess it matches your looks hehe…" but his laugh was cut off as Zorak picked him up one handed by the throat and slammed him against the side of the RV.  
The kid screamed and suddenly realized he wasn't as smart as he thought he was. AvistA snapped her teeth at the others and they hightailed it off, screaming. AvistA laughed and stood near Zorak, watching him threaten the kid.  
"And what would you say now?" Zorak questioned the kid.  
"Err…it's a nice ride…real nice…" he choked out.  
"Haha yer only sayin' that cos yer about ta lose yer life."  
"I'm n…not, honest!"  
"Yeah sure, but I'm the one who lies around here, not you" Zorak tightened his grip on the kid.  
"Ok ok whatever you say!" the kid pleaded.  
"Hey, AvistA, a little of yer fire, now." Zorak demanded. AvistA whipped out her lighter and complied, breathing in the flame and then blowing fire in the teen's face. He screamed and Zorak laughed.  
"Please let me…go" the kid had tears in his eyes now.  
"Ehh, yer all the same. Ya act tough but ya cry like babies when threatened even slightly. Yer no challenge." Zorak scoffed and threw the kid to the ground where he scrambled to his feet, fell over and staggered off hurriedly.  
"You went easy on him. Why?" asked AvistA.  
"Cos I aint got time to be fuckin' about with some little punk. We're off to find that ship. Get in, let's go." Zorak got in and fired up the engine.  
AvistA jumped in too and soon they were back out on the highway.  
This time the stereo was blaring Kalmah and Zorak was singing in a black metal voice. AvistA would have joined in if it wasn't for the fact she couldn't sing black or death metal.  
Once again as usual listening to Zorak singing like that in such close proximity was enough to make even the toughest music fan's ears want to lock themselves away in a soundproof room and never see the light of day again. Zorak was wearing tattered shorts and a black vest sort of thing. Like a sleeveless shirt but black and kinda silky. It had no buttons and blew open at the front as he drove and the air blew in from his open window, revealing the segments along his chest and thorax. AvistA loved that. In fact that was why he rarely buttoned shirts up when he wore them. In the winter he tended to wear his regular blue or red Dokarian uniform more but in the summer he'd come to enjoy wearing shirts and either jeans or shorts. He wore no shoes, only his boots or bare feet since no shoes could possibly fit him anyway. He rarely wore his gloves except in winter with the rest of his uniform. Today he wore his boots.  
They drove, running over things, racing people and generally causing havoc. Soon it started to get dark. It was about 10 at night and Zorak decided to pull the RV in for the night. They still had plenty of gas and the phone said the ship was only a half hour's drive away. Zorak was itching to get to it that night but it was getting dark and they couldn't check it out in the dark, plus AvistA was hungry and tired. Zorak felt a bit tired too.  
He killed the engine and she went through to the back and started looking around for food. Zorak got out his Matter Intensifier and checked it over. It was an advanced gun from Dokar with several kinds of ray. An electro ray, a regular ray and a flamethrower. To Zorak it was his prized possession.  
AvistA made up some soup and got some potato chips and cookies for after. They'd packed food and had stopped off at that café because if the ship could be salvaged it meant they didn't have to go back home for more supplies and could get off the planet and to the nearest supply planet to stock up. Progress would be faster then.  
Zorak was sat at the little table, hunched over more than normal. He wished for the millionth time that RVs came in his size. AvistA served him his soup and he put his gun down. She sat opposite and tucked into hers. He dunked two slices of bread in his at the same time and scoffed them down.  
"Ah, this is good." He remarked. It was the closest he'd do to a compliment really. AvistA smiled. "Glad you approve sex muffin…" she winked at him and carried on eating. His antennaes twitched and curved towards her, lightly touching her head and he chuckled low.  
"I'll be livin' up to that name later babe…" he growled. AvistA raised an eyebrow at him. "You'd better!" she said.  
"Oooh is that a challenge? Ya know I always do."  
"I know, you never disappoint" AvistA finished her soup and drank some of the milkshake she'd made herself. Zorak had a gallon of white spirit. He liked drinking toxic things for reasons best known to himself.  
AvistA ate her cookies and potato chips while Zorak checked his phone again. It was all ok so he carried on with his meal and soon they were finished. AvistA lay back and sighed, full and happy.  
Zorak belched and started to light a cigarette but saw AvistA gazing at him and threw it aside, shoving the table back up into the wall where it belonged and pouncing on her with carnal glee.  
AvistA growled and kissed him not even realizing Zorak had gotten half her clothes off already and his were nowhere to be seen. Soon she was laughing in glee, her laughs mixing with his dirty chuckles and his beak had disappeared down below to prepare her for the oncoming bout of "lovemaking" (if you could call Zorak's version of it that, it was mostly just banging…but with style) and AvistA was putty in his hands.  
Through the night the RV rocked, jammed, heaved, rolled, creaked, squeaked, squealed, screamed and howled from the two residents inside it. The final climax was signaled by a long loud screech from Zorak and a howling roar from AvistA and then everything was silent and the desert creatures came out from their hiding places to carry on their nightly business in peace.

The next morning dawned bright and hot. Zorak was the first to stir which was unusual for him but then again he was eager to investigate the ship.  
He glanced down at AvistA sleeping peacefully next to him and smirked. He liked watching her sleep. She was cuddled up to him, her head on his chest and her ears were twitching. Zorak lazily poked one of her ears with a finger. It twitched out the way like a cats does. He smirked and did it again. It twitched again. Zorak was half asleep and easily amused. He lay his head back down and absently stroked AvistA's soft head fur. He was thinking about the ship. If it worked they would be free of the planet forever…unless he came back with soldiers to conquer it. But it had already been earmarked by the Goraxians anyway. He knew they'd bought out a large chain of supermarkets and were setting them up in each town and city to eventually take over undercover and arrange a surprise attack. He wanted to be off Earth before that happened too. First he thought, he'd go back to Dokar and recruit more henchmen. Then he'd track down Space Ghost and kill him. Then he and AvistA would go round destroying things, conquering planets and it would just be like the good old times.  
Zorak sighed, starting to drift into lucid dreams of death, destruction, mayhem, sex and oblivion.  
AvistA slowly began to stir. She nuzzled up to Zorak's chest and stretched out one arm so it lay across him. He was snoring a little by now and his antennaes were limp. His head was rested on hers as he dreamed. AvistA stretched her arm down and ran her hand up his body slowly as she yawned. He opened one eye and gazed at her, the tip of one antennae twitching involuntarily. Her touch felt good.  
"Morning Sweetcake" he murmured as she snuggled back under the covers again.  
"Morning hun…man what a night hehehe" AvistA looked up at him, grinning.  
Zorak smirked. "Hell yeah. I was thinkin' we could do it again but there'll be time enough fer that when we get up there" he pointed one long finger towards the heavens.  
"Heheh, the ten thousand mile high club" giggled AvistA.  
"Oh yeah, you aint known sex till you've done it in space!" Zorak stretched himself. He was lying on his back, his wings out and sprawled around. AvistA was lying on two of them. Zorak didn't care really.  
AvistA sat up and fondled Zorak under the chin with the tip of her tail. "Then we'll save it" she said.  
Zorak sat up too and closed his wings, swinging his legs over the side of the bed. They got dressed and had some breakfast. It was only cereal, milk and orange juice. AvistA was nearly too excited to eat and she rushed hers. Zorak ate as usual with his beak and no utensils. He never used knives, forks or spoons. Not even sporks!  
"So, you excited then babe?" he asked as they finished their cereal.  
AvistA nodded. "Hell yeah! I'm going into space but not just that, I'm going into space with you, the most feared evil super villain in the whole universe!! Course I'm excited."  
Zorak's antennaes wiggled. He loved flattery. "Well it'll be one hell of a ride I can tell you that. Heheh I'm a reckless pilot" he grinned.  
If his piloting was anything like his driving skills then AvistA had a pretty good idea of what he meant by that.  
AvistA laughed. "Where will we go first?" she asked.  
"Hmm, I was thinkin' on getting supplies. Depending on how good the ship is, we might trade it in. If it's a pile of crap that will get us as far as a trading planet then we'll trade it in for a better one. If it's a pretty smooth ride then we'll keep it all the way to Dokar and swap it for one of the Dokarian battle cruisers. Oh boy I can't wait to get flyin' one of those babies again heheheh" The glee was evident in Zorak's voice. Above all else he'd missed; he'd missed flying a Dokarian battle cruiser, the finest battle ship Dokar had to offer. Flanked with a whole range of deadly weaponry and with thousands of on board Dokarian Destroyer ships that could be sent out to help in the fight and general invasion, the ships were a true force to be reckoned with.  
"Sounds dangerous" AvistA grinned.  
"Oh it is, when you see the battle cruiser comin' you better watch out and run like hell….not that it'll help much heheh"  
"What does it look like?" asked AvistA curiously.  
"Its green and dangerous lookin'…like me! Anyway, let's go see what state that crashed ship is in!"  
AvistA nodded and they started up the RV, pulled out and carried on their way, following the route the cell phone suggested for the ship.  
A half hour later they could see the huge hulking mass of the ship in the distance.  
Zorak's antennaes twitched excitedly and he sped up, it was in sight, it was finally in sight! The ship they had been waiting for!  
AvistA sensed and shared in his excitement, leaning forwards and staring out the window.  
Soon they had reached it. Zorak stopped the RV, grabbed his Matter Intensifier and jumped out, AvistA following or she'd get left behind. This was his time now, he was thinking of nothing but the ship.  
As they headed towards it, they saw the hatch was open. AvistA assumed this was the hatch that lead to the interior of it. Or it could be a fuel hatch. Since she'd never seen a space craft before, well not unless it was on TV anyway, she had no idea about them but her mind was going a mile a minute, imagining all kinds of things about it.  
Zorak motioned to her to stay at a safe distance in case there were aliens around. He didn't speak since he wanted to take them by surprise and kill them quickly before they could retaliate. Well that was what AvistA thought anyway, something involving killing.  
Zorak entered the ship and AvistA wandered up to the hatch, wondering if she dared peek in. She fiddled with her lighter, as she always did when feeling threatened. Her fuel source's presence gave her courage.  
Suddenly there were laser shots and yelling coming from inside the ship. Zorak's voice could be heard in his native language and so could another voice…or voices. It was voices. AvistA darted for the door but felt someone grab her from behind. She thrashed about but the…whatever it was…had a good grip on her.  
"And just where do you think you are going, trespasser?" asked her assailant.  
"To help my companion" growled AvistA, wrapping her tail around what she assumed to be the alien's legs and pulling them out from under him. He fell and took her with him but as he put his arms out to break his fall, she got free and spun round to face him.  
He was very tall although not as tall as Zorak and he resembled some kind of lizard thing with a small horn on his nose and long ears. He had fins under his arms, his arms being two toned and he wore a sleeveless shirt and combat trousers with big boots. Around his waist he had a belt of ammo and he held a nasty looking gun in his hand as he steadied himself and leaped to his feet.  
"Oh you'll regret that" he pointed the gun right at her.  
"Wanna see something neat before you shoot me? Like a party trick?" AvistA asked, amazingly cocky for someone who had a gun pointed right at their face at fairly close range.  
"Go ahead then, amuse me" replied the creature.  
AvistA flicked open the lighter, breathed in the flame and flicked it shut. She was ignited now and she grinned.  
"Was that it? Pathetic! I've seen better things come from a Ritilian Rat's butt." The creature sneered nastily.  
"No, THIS is it!" yelled AvistA and flamed him full on in the face point blank range. The creature screamed and stumbled backwards giving her enough time to disappear into the ship to look for Zorak.  
Zorak was having a hell of a time. Lasers were flying around, stuff was being blown up, all kinds of swear words were being thrown around but best of all Zorak had already killed 6 of them. There were still a lot remaining but Zorak, laughing with sheer unadulterated glee and spite was firing his Matter Intensifier almost constantly. He had it on autofire, it shot out a constant stream of lasers that destroyed whatever they hit. None of the aliens could get near him.  
AvistA bounded in.  
"About time! Where the hell were you?" yelled Zorak over the sounds of gunfire and the yells and curses of the aliens.  
"I was…detained" yelled back AvistA, back flipping and flaming two nearby aliens as she went, blinding them. She landed next to Zorak.  
"AWRIGHT! LETS DO THIS!" screeched Zorak and they burst into action. AvistA used physical attacks and her fire, occasionally refueling herself with the lighter. Zorak used his gun, killing each alien with equal joy and in equally horrid ways.  
They were down to about ten of them when Zorak was shot in the back of the head. He went down like a ton of rocks. A flurry of shots peppered his body as the alien carried on shooting him. He was a mess, a dead mess on the floor, his body tattered, torn, obliterated.  
AvistA spun round to see this, the anger growing in her, flowing through her, making her stronger with red hot hatred.  
"You BASTARD!" she screamed and lunged for Zorak's killer before he had time to react. She fell on him, lunging her head down and ripping out his throat. The alien coughed and chocked, his gargled breathing taking its final breath. His blood spewed out hot and sticky, AvistA had sliced a main artery with her teeth.  
Suddenly she felt a searing pain through her shoulder. She'd been shot. She twisted her body, using the body of the dead alien to kick off from and leaped at her attacker, flames erupting from her mouth as soon as she saw his finger squeeze the trigger of his gun. The alien screamed and was turned into blackened char grille. AvistA was seeing red. The pain in her shoulder was hot and stinging but it was nothing compared to her anger at seeing her beloved Dokarian murdered.  
There were two more aliens left and they were determined to shoot her. She expertly dodged all the shots, jumping off equipment and walls and flying at one's head as he dropped his guard momentarily. She lunged her muzzle down, breaking his neck. Now for the last one. None would live, none would survive, she was pissed now and no one stands a chance against a pissed off Demidragon.  
She looked around for the last alien. Then she felt the barrel of a plasma gun jammed against her head and his arms around her.  
"Lookin' for me?" his voice growled low and dangerous in her ear. AvistA was trapped, she couldn't escape. One move and he'd shoot her. It would all be over. They found the ship they had searched for for so long and in vain.  
She closed her eyes as the shot rang out. The last and final shot and felt the red hot blood running down her head. She felt dizzy. She heard a thud and a stronger grip around her. Something resting on her shoulder. She laid her ears back. Why wasn't she dead? Maybe she was, she felt no pain.  
And then the thing on her shoulder moved, it spoke.  
"I couldn't let ya have all the fun now could I?" That voice! So familiar! AvistA spun round, her gaze fell directly into the gaze of Zorak.  
"Wow, that was quick! You're getting good at this." She remarked.  
"Yeah, not a minute too soon either, that blood on yer head could've been yers if I took any longer to regenerate."  
AvistA hugged Zorak tightly. She knew the new grip around her had been his. He'd regenerated from his little mishap and snuck up behind the alien, shooting him in the head. The alien was taller than AvistA so his blood had run down onto her. The thud was him falling and the renewed grip around her was Zorak. He'd let the alien fall and then put his arms around her. The alien was now somewhere under his feet.  
"Zorak's back, baby! An' it's time to rock and frakkin' roll!!" yelled Zorak. He didn't have time to say any other kind of victory phrase though because AvistA's lips were locked to his beak in a long and passionate kiss. She always got pissed off when he was blown up, shot, smooshed or otherwise harmed even though she knew Dokarians could regenerate with ease. They could be killed but only in one way and fortunately for Zorak, none of his rivals had ever discovered that way.  
After untangling their tongues and limbs, the pair set about exploring the ship, making sure no other aliens were still on it. Zorak found one of the ones AvistA had blinded and put an end to his misery. The other one she had blinded he tortured and played with as he waited for her to get back. She returned and hadn't found any others. Zorak disposed of the screaming, pained alien with a shot to the head and set about seeing what the command console was like. He was used to flying ships of all kinds but he hadn't flown one like this before and he needed to hone his piloting skills since they were rusty from being stuck on Earth for so long.  
AvistA watched with interest. She loved watching him work.  
"So, what kind of ship is it?" she asked.  
"An Akrennian scouter ship. They've obviously come to Earth to check it out. The ship will get us where we need to go. I checked the fuel. Dunno why it crashed though. I think one of the main cores that power it is damaged. They crashed a couple of days ago and still haven't fixed it. So I dunno what's wrong. I'll have to go take a look." Zorak replied, pressing buttons and staring into screens.  
"What if you can't get it running?"  
"Then all this effort will be fer nothing' and I'll be fuckin' pissed off." Zorak snapped. AvistA hoped he could get the core working again.  
"You stay here, I'll go check out the core" said Zorak and stalked off in the direction of the core…or what AvistA assumed to be the direction of the core. She wasn't sure since she'd never been on a space craft before.  
Zorak found the core and looked to see what the damage was. The ship had two cores and this was the one on the left of the ship. He was right; it had been damaged pretty badly. Not so bad that he couldn't fix it up though.  
AvistA sat waiting for him and half expecting another Akrennian to come skulking about. She played around with her lighter and heard someone coming along the corridor outside. She tensed and flicked open the lighter, her tail swishing and a small snarl on her lips. But it was Zorak. She felt relieved.  
"So what's the damage hun?" she asked.  
"Ehh, one of the main cores, pretty bad but nothin' I can't fix up. I'm gonna need yer help though. In the RV you'll find a box full of spare parts. Get it fer me."  
AvistA rushed off to fetch it. She found it in the trunk of the RV along with Zorak's weapon arsenal. He had a variety of firearms, a large spiked mace, a crossbow and a few other nasty looking things.  
She returned to him with it. He'd gathered up all the plasma cannons and guns from the Akrennians and the bodies themselves were in a pile in the corner of the control room.  
Zorak took the box. It was pretty heavy and made of metal. In it there were a bunch of parts Zorak had put together from Earth items that could be used to replace certain broken parts of ships if the need arose. He was being efficient for once.  
"What are we gunna do with those?" AvistA pointed a thumb over her shoulder to the bodies behind her.  
"Throw 'em out the airlock when we're off this crap heap. AhA!! Found it. I knew I'd put one of these together." Zorak held up a funny looking little item. It resembled a hand held food whisk and that's actually what it was made from. It had wires coming out of it, about 20 of them.  
"I can replace the missing part of the core with this. Pity those Akrennians were too stupid to think of makin' one of these themselves heheh. Come on babe, let's go fix it up." AvistA followed Zorak to the core, looking all around her as she did so. The ship was pretty big but not as big as she expected a space craft to be. She knew they came in different sizes but somehow she expected to be on an Enterprise like space cruiser.  
"Hey, Avi…come over here and hold this." Zorak's voice broke her thoughts.  
"Oh, sorry!" AvistA did as she was told.  
Zorak had a long pair of plier type things and he reached into the core and snatched up the broken part. He threw it aside. "Gimmee the other bit" he motioned to AvistA and she handed him the makeshift part.  
"Ah, there we go. It should run fine now but we can't go all the way to Dokar on this. We'll get out of this solar system and see if we can find a planet repair shop. Once it's fixed, we're home free baby!" He stood up and looked satisfied for the first time since their sex the previous night.  
AvistA stood beside him and looked at the core. "So this is it, we're really leaving; we're going into…space…"  
Zorak put an arm round her. "Yep, this is the beginning of the end fer bein' stuck in this shithole. We're wavin' goodbye and aint returning and I'm happier than I've been in a long time. After 15 long Earth years, I'm leaving, finally." He stared into the core too, his mind filled with positive thoughts of freedom and intergalactic conquest. They stood there, taking in the moment. Zorak had told AvistA so much about space, ships, planets, other life and she longed to see it for herself.  
Finally Zorak said; "Let's load up the RV and get the hell outta here!"  
"Load up the RV?" repeated AvistA. "We're not going anywhere in the RV…"  
"I mean load it onto the ship. It may come in handy and I can always trade it if we run outta cash."  
"We have cash?"  
"Yeah they got a vault on this ship. Most ships have vaults, they gotta stash the cash somewhere."  
"Yeah but how do you know there's money in it?" asked AvistA.  
"I smashed it heheh. They got ten thousand Golds with our names on babe. Ok, I'm gonna open the cargo hatch and you drive the RV in."  
"Sure thing hun!" AvistA ran off to get the RV.  
Driving it in was no easy feat. For a start the rear spoilers made it too high to fit through the hatch. So Zorak had to remove them. He was annoyed at this. AvistA could reverse it in after they were off though. Then it fitted in neatly.  
Zorak closed the hatch and AvistA got out the RV and joined him in the control room.  
"Awright babe, let's get to the bridge and see if we can get this pile of crap moving. It shouldn't be too hard to get off the ground. You'll have to help pilot it though, it can be flown with just two of us but it's a lot more work than it would be if we had a crew."  
"We should have kept some of those mooches alive so we could have made them pilot it for us" remarked AvistA.  
"An interesting theory unless they decided to go mutiny on our asses." Zorak pointed out.  
AvistA shrugged. "We could have kept one for torture purposes and told them that if they did anything wrong or lead us astray then we'd demonstrate with him what we'd do to the rest of them."  
Zorak laughed evilly. "Heheheheh that's great babe! I love how you think. Hmm, I regret not doing that now. Killing them was fun though."  
"To get them to work we could've said we'd let them go when we got to our destination and then killed them anyway." AvistA grinned.  
"Mwahahaahahaaaaaa!!" Zorak laughed louder and with more evil glee than AvistA had heard him laugh in a long time. "Oh boy, I love yer mind AvistA. It reminds me of why I chose you to be my girl." He spun her around and kissed her long and passionately, his way of showing his intense affection for her.  
AvistA was completely taken by surprise with the kiss but she loved it when he was spontaneous like that.  
Zorak finished the kiss and they headed to the bridge.  
"Awright, I'll explain the controls. They're pretty simple really." Zorak told AvistA. AvistA looked at the controls in excitement; she was going to help fly a space craft! She couldn't believe it.  
"You pull that, steer with that, DON'T push that and poke this" he pointed to his crotch on the last one and AvistA grinned. She poked it. Zorak groaned with delight.  
"Time fer that later, let's get off this craphole! Start 'em up Avi!" Zorak took his position and AvistA fired up the ship. She was shaking with excitement.  
The ship lifted off the ground after a little persuasion and headed for the heavens. It picked up speed pretty fast and AvistA, a fast learner, soon got the hang of the controls although her steering was bad to begin with.  
They yelled in triumph and laughed as the ship left the atmosphere. They were finally off Earth for good. After a year of searching for a working ship, they were outta there and on to Dokar and universal domination.

**END**


End file.
